


From crimson red to blue, white and red.

by SinceriouslyAdorable



Series: The shield and the lightsabers. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Has Issues, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Writing, Loki likes facepalms, May the Force Be With You, Maybe some smut later, Natasha doesn't like the OC, Steve Rogers Feels, There will be fluff, This is a sort of crossover, Thor likes hugs, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is just... I don't know., don't blame me, natasha being natasha, what happened here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/pseuds/SinceriouslyAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nyssa escapes from Darth Vader and the Dark side did she not expect to come in this world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From crimson red to blue, white and red.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while playing Star Wars; The Force Unleashed. It's about one of the last Jedi masters ending up in our universe/Marvel Cinematic Universe.

I held my breath. I heard his footsteps coming, I felt his force. I looked around, to the destroyed robots. 

 

I destroyed them.

 

My sabers were on my belt, and I felt tired. 

 

"Good job, Nyssa. You've been better than Starkiller." I heard Vaders voice boom trough pretty much  _everything._ I sighed deep and stood up, turning around. Why did Starkiller get a cooler name than me? Oh, yeah. I was just a pathetic little girl, and he already were a awesome dark bastard.

 

"I've always been better than Starkiller." I spoke, not letting my arms rest. You never knew if Vader kills you when you're relaxed. Also, it's pretty much my body to be tensed, that's since I was taken here. I don't really have memories, except for my necklace I got form my father. It had a green stone, and it remembered me of home.

 

Vader laughed dark at my comment, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. He gently pushed me forward, to the window. I bit my lip when I saw Kamino. "Starkiller has failed during his training. He also escaped." Vader said, letting go of my shoulder. 

 

"But my lord, if he escaped-"

 

"Yes. He will look for people. People he only knows from memory. But you're here." I arched a brow at this sentence. "You're here, and you can defeat him." Vader spoke with his breath-y voice. It made me shiver when I was little, but now... It doesn't intimidate me anymore.

 

"I will, my lord. Just..." I stopped talking when I felt something change; the force. I swallowed.  _Vader is about to kill me, huh? Now, let's go and get Starkiller._ I thought darkly, and I fired lightning on him. 

I kinda threw myself trough the window, and landed on the flight-deck. There weren't many troopers luckily, so I jumped in one of the tie-fighters, and flew away. When I changed to hyper-space, something happened. 

 

Ofcourse there was bright light coming at me, but this felt different. 

 

The last thing I remember, is that I felt a sharp pain in my head. Then the bright lights went off.


End file.
